Chocobo Boy
by AkatsukiAshe
Summary: CloudXSephy Oneshot somewhat AU A teenage Sephiroth defends a young Cloud after finding him in a tight spot. Will they become friends? Or Something more? Complete.


A blonde walked down the dim streets, keeping his head up as he carried bags of groceries with him through the deep piles of snow, built up along the sidewalk.

'Almost there.' he thought as he turned a corner sharply, only to be knocked backwards with such force, that the bags he had been carrying had ripped, sending vegetables flying into the snow.

The two teens he'd knocked into, looking about twelve or thirteen years old, stood tall infront of the eight-year-old blonde, laughing and cursing at the fallen child.

"Aww...is little cloudy going to cry home to mommy and daddy? Oh wait, Daddy's dead!"

The tall brunette laughed loudly as Cloud began to slowly pick up the groceries scattered across the road, piling them into his arms silently as they continued to mock him.

Then, without saying another word, he dashed across the street in the other direction.

"Hey you little runt! Get back here!" The ebony haired boy cried as the pair raced after the blonde.

Cloud ran, down the street and into an alley, knocking on the back of the door furiously, 'Damn,'

"Is anyone there? Hello? Could someone please open the door?" He stopped, and waited for a response, until a strong force pushed the items away from his hands, slapping him so hard he hit the back alley wall.

Cloud held up his hand to his face, nursing his red cheek, "P-Please you guys...I-I...I just w-wanna gp h-home..."

The ebony haired boy laughed mockingly at him, "Go home! I wanna go home, to what?!"

He kicked the chocobo-haired child, causing him to gasp for air.

"P-Please...I-I.."

"Shut up!"

The brunette cried, glaring harshly, "It's all your fault! You're the cause of all the misery here in Nibelheim!"

The ebony haired boy walked over to him, pulling him up his eye level by Cloud's hair, "Ever since you were born...everything's been your fault! You're the reason your father is dead, and your mother is sick--"

"--And now because of you, my mother's dead!!" The blonde raged, screaming in agony as he beat the blonde mercilessly, only to be inturrupted as a door screeched open, revealing a man Cloud knew as the mayor, and a young boy, probably only about five or so years older than Cloud.

His long, bright silver hair flapped through the wind as he stepped out of the building.

Cloud began to sob, the tears that rolled down his cheeks mixing with the blood rushing out of his lips, as the two teens approached him, grabbing him by his hair once again.

The mayor watched in amusement as the young silver-haired boy gaped in horror.

"P-Please, s-stop!" He cried, attempting to sheild his face with his arms as they raised their fists above their shoulders.

Cloud winced, as he waited for the pain, but opened them and blinked in surprise when a hand went around his waist, pulling him out of the way and sheilding him from harm.

Cloud looked up in wonder at the pale figure, who glared hatredout of his bright, mako-green eyes toward the two teens.

"Why must you hurt this innocent boy on the streets? He told you he had enough, you cowards!!" He barked angrily toward the two teens as the mayor stood between them, holding his arms out.

"General...now there is no need to hurt these two children." He glared silently at Cloud, who flinched, backing away as he tried yo vainly hide his tear-stained face into his rescuer's warm, cotton sweater.

"Fine...just get them out of my sight..." his deep voice rang smoothly in Cloud' ears, "...Dispicable."

The chilredn ran away in fear, as the mayor bid farewell to the General, and hurried back to the warmth of the building; the door creaking closed with a rusted screech.

The boy sat up, rubbing Cloud's back comfortingly as he cried into the General's black sweater.

After a few minutes, Cloud stood up, wiping his red eyes as he helped the elder boy to his feet.

The boy patted the snow off his jacket, smiling at Cloud as he attempted to put his gloves.

"U-Umm...T-Thank you very m-much..?" I asked, blushing at my shyness and lowering my gaze to the floor, since it looked so much more interesting right now...

"My name is Sephiroth...It's nice to meet you, Cloud."

I smiled as he looked around at the remaining groceries around us, frowning.

"Don't tell me you're going to still use those?"

I sighed, walking over to some of the vegetables lying near the street, "I-I...d-don't have enough money to buy anymore..s-so..."

'I-I d-don't h-have m-money! Baka Cloud! He's going to think you are not worth his time!'

A laugh inturrupted Cloud's thoughts, "So, you feed your guests...dirty food?"

Cloud tilted his head to the side in confusion, "...G-Guests?"

"You know..people who come over to your house, your friends?"

"Friends....friends..."

Cloud thought hard, "I do not remember having guests ever...or not friends for that matter, either."

"...seriously?"

"U-Umm...y-yes." Cloud tensed, lowering his head sadly.

"Well, how bout' I come over, and be your first friend, then?...Umm...if you don't mind that is..."

Cloud smiled, grabbing Sephiroth's hand, "Really? Me and my mother would be honoured!"

Sephiroth smiled gently at the blonde youth, "...well, anything for me chocobo-haired friend...are you sure you are okay with it?"

"Of course, I'm sure!"

"Well then, lets head over to the market, Chocobo-boy!"

Cloud looked up to the elder child questioningly, "But I-I already told you...I-I have n-no money..."

Sephiroth tugged Cloud's arm, as they began running down the street gleefully; passerbys watching them in envy.

* * *

Sephiroth watched closely as Cloud picked up a basket near the side of the door, coming back and looking up to him with eyes the hue of a bright, blue sky.

"Sephiroth, sir? What do you feel like eating for dinner?"

The General walked up to the blonde. flicking his forehead playfully.

"Stop calling me 'sir'!! It makes me feel..old."

The teen pouted as Cloud giggled, grabbing his friend's hood and leading him over to the vegetables.

"Woah, Chocobo! Slow down! I can get lost here you know! And anything your mom decides to make will be good neough for me."

Sephiroth watched as Cloud carefully picked out a bunch of greens, as if he were afraid something would happen to them.

His short, chocobo-spiked hair ran down to the tip of his shoulder, while his bright, cerulean eyes and thin figure fit his personality perfectly.

'Like an angel...' Sephiroth thought sadly as they finally were paying at the cashier an hour later.

The cashier giggled and looked over to Cloud as Sephiroth sighed. "That's a cute little chocobo you've got there Mr. General."

She giggled as Cloud turned around to face the two, "Are you ready yet, Sephy?"

She smiled brightly, "You'd better take care of him for me while I'm gone, alright? I may not come from Nibelheim, but I know the townspeople here aren't very 'friendly' to my little cloudy...so I get worried you see. Can you promise me to not let any harm come to him?"

"Alright."

Cloud glanced at tne two until he finally shrugged it off as nothing.

"Do you know Mrs. Alicia, Sephy? Maybe Mrs. Alicia can come over for dinner too?"

Alicia pet Cloud's Blonde locks gently, "I'm sorry dear. I've got to go back to Midgar tommorow morning, maybe you can visit me sometime?"

She handed Cloud a paper containing her contact information, "Remember, you're welcome anytime, alright?"

Cloud nodded as he waved goodbye to her, following Sephiroth until they reached the main road.

After about thirty minutes of walking, they had finally reached Cloud's house.

Cloud began fidgeting with his keys, until he finally found the right one, opening the door with a click.

"Mother! I'm home!" He called a he went over to a wall, flicking a switch and turning on the lights.

Sephiroth sat in a soft red couch in the living room while Cloud walked over to the kitchen, to find a woman sitting at the tablet, her face rested on her hands as her bright blonde hair, so much like Cloud's own, draped over the table gracfully.

He walked towards her, hugging her shoulders and kissing her cheek, "Are you feeling better today, mother?"

She turned around, pulling Cloud to her lap and hugging him back. "I'm alright sweetheart."

Cloud smiled, hopping off her lap and skipping over to the silver-haired teen relaxing on the couch, and dragging him over to the kitchen.

His mother smiled brightly at them. The mood lightened, "So, this is your friend, Cloud?"

Cloud pulled Sephiroth's and his mother's hands together, and shook them.

"Mother, this is Sephiroth, but you can call him Sephy, and Sephy, this is my mother! Say Hello!"

Cloud's mother giggled at Cloud's childishness, "Nice to meet you, Sephiroth."

She shook hands with the elder boy, "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Strife."

Cloud's mother sighed sadly, "It's too bad though..."

Cloud's smile faltered, "What do you mean, mother?"

"Cloud, you must understand. Sephiroth is a General, this will probably be the last time you will see him. You were here on a mission right, Sephiroth?"

Cloud looked over to Sephiroth, "Sephy...Please tell me you're lying..."

Sephiroth sighed sadly, "...yes."

Cloud ran over to Sephiroth, hugging the elder tightly, "No! I w-wanna stay with S-Sephy!!"

Cloud's mother sighed sadly, "If I could send you with him, I would...but..."

Sephiroth looked at Cloud's mother, "Would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Would you let him come with me?"

Cloud's mother sighed, "But I don't have enough money to send him there, let alone support him."

Sephiroth smiled brightly, "Money isn't a problem. I could pay. I have enough money to send him there and back and over again, I've been on missions since I was eleven, and the monsters I fight drop a decent amount of gil."

Cloud's mother smiled, poking at Cloud's sides, watching as Cloud twitched in annoyance, "So, would you like to go Cloud?"

"Meh sta' wif Sephy!" His voice muffled into Sephiroth's jacket, afraid that if he let his Sephy go, Sephy would run away.

"Alright boys. When are you leaving Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth replied sharply, "Tommorow Maam'."

"Now, why don't you two go play while I make dinner tonight, okay Cloud?"

"Okay mother! Comeon' let's go to my room to pack, Sephy!"

Sephiroth smiled as Cloud's mother mouthed him a message, 'Thank you.'

* * *

After about an hour later, Mre. Strife called the two boys down to dinner.

Even as cloud's mother set the food down and they began eating, they still sat near each other, talking.

"So Sephy...You're a ShinRa General! That's so cool!"

Sephiroth laughed as he began cutting the meat on his plate.

Cloud's mother laughed as well, "Well, don't you get lonely? Do you visit your parents of anything?"

"...my...they're dead."

Cloud put down the utensils he had been holding, lowering his head, "...I'm sorry Sephy."

Sephiroth put his hand onto blonde, chocobo-spiked locks, massaging them softly with his gentle touch, "You could not have known...do not think about it, please."

Bright blue clashed with mako green as a silence erupted between them.

"What can I do to make it up to you, Sephy?"

Sephiroth smiled at the blonde, "Just...keep smiling...for me."

The rest of the dinner was spent in a warm, comfortable silence.

* * *

After dinner, Cloud led the ShinRa General upstairs to his room.

He walked over to his drawers, pulling them open roughly.

"Uhh...let's see...what about this, Sephy?"

He asked, pulling out a soft black t-shirt and sweatpants so long they didnt' look like they'd fit in Cloud anytime soon.

The General pick them up, eyeing them cautiously, "Are you sure these belong to you?"

Cloud frowned, "They're not mine! They belonged to my father."

Sephiroth smiled, "Good, cause for a second there,I thought I was going crazy thinking you'd fit in this. But do you think your dad will let you take his clothes all the time?"

"He's well...He went on a mission, but he promised be he'd come back, Seph! Don't worry!"

Cloud smiled sadly, crying as he walked over to the ShinRa General, hugging him so tightly that it was as if he were holding onto his own sanity, "Shh...calm down Cloud it's going to be okay..."

Sephiroth rubbed the Child's back gently.

"He promised me and mother...he told me he'd come back...and then we would celebrate my birthday together..."

Sephiroth felt as the Blonde's hold tightened on his shirt; he sighed once more, buring his face into Cloud's soft blonde locks.

"B-But...you said you'd stay with me, right Sephy? You can't leave me, can you Sephy? You promised..."

Gentle sobs echoed the room as Sephiroth began to wonder about the boy's sanity.

"Cloud...look at me."

He ordered, placing a hand gently arounf soft, pale skin, and bring the bright, tear stained hues towards his own, "I promise you, I won't leave you. If I do, I give you full permission to run masamune through my heart."

He smiled as Cloud began giggling, covering his mouth with his hands, "Why would I do that to you Sephy? I love you too muc hto ever do that."

Sephiroth's face paled, as if it couldn't pale any more.

Sephiroth pushed Cloud away from him, grabbing his clothes and heading for the door, "I'll be...in the other room over there if you need me, alright?"

And with that, the mighty General was out of Cloud's hold.

Cloud stared at the door widely, 'Did he...? Does he hate me? Why is he mad?....He didn't say my name..What did I do?'

Cloud got up and walked over to his window this tim, staring out at the dark abyss outside.

'Did he lie to me? Will he still keep his promise to me?'

* * *

Sephiroth sighed, the bed creaking as he moved his way to the middle of the matress.

'Where have I heard those words before?...The sound very familiar...yet at the same time....What do they mean?'

He yawned loudly, 'Maybe I'll ask...tommorow...'

He thought tiredly, as he closed his eyes and drifted into slumber.

Poke.

Sephiroth groaned as a finger poked his side sharply.

Poke. Poke.

Sephiroth covered his sides with the blankets.

A pause. A breath.

Delicate fingers wrapped around strands of silver.

Tug.

Sephiroth tried his best to ignore it...but whatever it was wouldn't just leave him alone.

Tug. Tug.

Sephiroth attempted to slap the hand away, but it just would not let go.

Another tug, and this time, he swore he could've heard silent sobbing, "S-Sephy? A-Are you a-awake?"

This made Sephiroth sit up and turn over to the blonde quickly, "What happened, Cloud?"

Cloud wiped his tears away with his pajama sleeve, "C-Can I sleep with y-you tonight, S-Sephy?"

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"U-Uh huh." Sephiroth sighed, picking up Cloud and his little stuffed Chocobo, tucking them into the blankets with him.

Sephiroth sighed and took his place in the middle of the matress, closing his eyes in deep slumber, "G' night Cloud."

Cloud yawned, "What about Mr. Chocobo?"

Sephiroth smiled as Cloud curled up against the elder boy, snuggling into the warmth of the silver-haired teen.

"G' night to you too, Mr. Chocobo."

"Goodnight, Sephy."

Mrs Strife watched from the door as Cloud, (Don't forget Mr. Chocobo as well!), snuggled deeper into the ShinRa General's chest as the General himself turned over, covering the blonde, and tucking him gently between his strong arms.

"Goodnight boys, Mr. Chocobo."

Mrs. Strife smiled as she gently closed the door, before going downstairs to continue watching t.v.


End file.
